


Weihnachten mit der Familie: Mele Kalikimaka

by Charena



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Teil der "Weihnachten mit der Familie" Storys
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es gibt für Steve und Danny gute Neuigkeiten zu Weihnachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weihnachten mit der Familie: Mele Kalikimaka

Weihnachten mit der Familie

(Don’t forget the love under the Christmas Tree)

 

 

 

Rund um die Feiertage mit meinen Fandom- und Fanfic-Familien: Mal fröhlich, mal traurig, mal chaotisch, mehr oder weniger feierlich. Aber immer mit viel Liebe.

 

Disclaimer: Die Rechte der in dieser Fan-Story verwendeten geschützten Namen und Figuren liegen bei den jeweiligen Inhabern. Eine Kennzeichnung unterbleibt nicht in der Absicht, damit Geld zu verdienen oder diese Inhaberrechte zu verletzen.

 

Hinweis: sofern nicht anders angegeben, sind es Oneshots ohne direkte Bezug auf dem „Canon“ in den einzelnen Storyuniversen und können daher leicht von der üblichen Handlung abweichen.

 

 

 

 

 

_> >> The warmest season of the year is here again_

_December is beginning to shine_

_A tingle's come into the atmosphere again_

_So fine, so fine_

_With everybody running, getting something done_

_So little time and so much to do_

_I thought I'd write a note or two of Christmas cheer_

_To you, to you_

_Don't_

_Forget_

_The love_

_Under the Christmas tree_

_Tonight_

_Put love_

_Under the tree <<<_

_"Under the Christmas Tree" von Albert Hammond_

 

 

 

 

 

 

#########################################

 

 

 

Titel: Mele Kalikimaka

Autor: Lady Charena (November 2014)

Fandom: Hawaii Five-0

Charaktere: Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, und viel Familie

Pairing: Steve/Danny

Rating: pg, slash

 

 

Summe: Es gibt für Steve und Danny gute Neuigkeiten zu Weihnachten.

 

 

 

_\--- Das ist ganz speziell für dich, Sis_ _J_ _\---_

 

 

Es war still, als Steve McGarrett das Haus betrat. Statt Musik, Stimmen und Lachen war jetzt nur noch das Geräusch der Wellen unten am Strand zu hören. Er atmete tief ein, genoss die Stille einen Moment.

 

Noch vor einer Stunde versammelten sich Freunde und Familie um den buntgeschmückten Baum. Seine Schwester und Dannys Tochter hatten sich zusammen getan und die Dekoration in die Hand genommen. Das Ergebnis wirkte irgendwie, als wäre ein Container mit Weihnachtsdekoration im Wohnzimmer explodiert und Steve zählte insgeheim bereits die Stunden, bis er alles wieder abnehmen konnte und Ordnung ins Haus einkehrte. Aber Grace und Mary hatten sich wundervoll dabei amüsiert und das Gekicher, Getuschel und Herumalbern der beiden wirkte ansteckend. Und führte dazu, dass er und Danny eine halbe Stunde lang mit je einer Weihnachtskugel am rechten und am linken Ohr herumliefen.

 

Adam und Kono sahen kurz vorbei, um anzustoßen und Geschenke zu hinterlassen. Kamekono höchstpersönlich lieferte das Abendessen – neu ins Menü aufgenommene Weihnachtsshrimps (Dannys Lieblings-Knoblauch-Shrimps dekoriert mit Streifen von rotem und grünem Paprika, die definitiv nicht den 100%igen Preisaufschlag rechtfertigten, den er dafür verlangte…) – und wurde sofort von Joanie in Beschlag genommen. Sie krabbelte auf ihm herum, als wäre er der weltgrößte Teddy, bis Flippa anrief, wo er blieb – die Cousins waren auf eine Familienfeier eingeladen. Danny verlor fünf Dollar an Steve, weil er gewettet hatte, dass Kamekono ohne Hilfe nicht wieder von der Couch hoch kommen würde. Chin hatte ihnen bereits im Büro schöne Feiertage gewünscht und war früh gegangen, er hatte Pläne, die freie Zeit mit Leilani zu verbringen. Von Max war eine Postkarte gekommen – er war Skifahren in Vermont. Und auch Grover verbrachte die Feiertag im Kreise seiner Familie.

 

Während Mary und Gracie sich nach dem Essen auf eine der DVDs mit Weihnachtsfilmen zu einigen versuchten – ohne das gequälte Mienenspiel ihres Bruders beziehungsweise ihres Vaters zu beachten – räumte Joanie vergnügt die unteren Zweige des Weihnachtsbaumes wieder ab und zerdrückte ein Geschenk, weil sie darauf kletterte, um nach einem besonders verführerisch glitzernden Engel aus Kronkorken und Pfeifenreinigern zu greifen, den Grace in der ersten Klasse gebastelt hatte.

 

Danny entdeckte sie rechtzeitig, fischte sie unter dem Baum hervor und nahm Joan auf den Arm – worauf sie sich prompt an seine Schulter kuschelte und einschlief. Steve hatte sich gerade neben die beiden auf die Couch gesetzt, als ein Taxi vorfuhr und einen Moment später stand unerwartet Rachel mit dem Baby und einer Tasche vor ihrer Tür und wollte Grace sprechen…

 

Steve sah auf die Uhr - fast Mitternacht, der Tag war beinahe vorbei - und schaltete das Licht aus. Nur die bunten Lichterketten am Baum spendeten dem Raum noch ein wenig Helligkeit. Aus der Küche war das leise Rumpeln der voll beladenen Spülmaschine zu hören und dann Schritte auf der Treppe.

 

Er wandte sich lächelnd seinem Partner zu. „Ist die Herberge voll?“, fragte er mit sanftem Spott.

 

„Nun, Rachel und das Baby schlafen, wenn auch nicht in einem Stall“, meinte Danny Williams mit einem erleichterten Seufzen, als er ins Wohnzimmer trat. „Und Gracie hat versprochen, in fünf Minuten auch das Licht auszumachen. Sie kann sich noch nicht von ihrem neuen Buch trennen und ich habe ihr ausnahmsweise erlaubt, noch ein wenig wach zu bleiben. Ich schätze, ich sollte mich darüber freuen, dass sie noch etwas liest, das auf Papier gedruckt wird. Sie hat Rachels Auftritt ziemlich gut weg gesteckt.“ Er lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Es tut mir wirklich so leid, dass Rachel hier aufgetaucht ist. Eigentlich wollte sie schon gestern nach England zu ihren Verwandten fliegen.“

 

„Hör auf, dich dafür zu entschuldigen. Es war doch ganz nett, und Gracie hat sich zumindest am Anfang gefreut, dass ihre Mutter Weihnachten mit uns verbringt.“ Steve lächelte. „Deine Ex-Frau verlor immerhin erst diese berühmt-berüchtigte britische Zurückhaltung, als sie schon ein paar Gläser von Marys Spezial-Eggnog intus hatte.“

 

Danny schnitt eine Grimasse. „So kann man das auch nennen. Sie war so betrunken, sie ist auf deinen Schoß geklettert und fing an zu weinen, während sie dir gleichzeitig erklärte wie froh sie ist, dass ich wieder in einer stabilen Beziehung bin.“ Er schüttelte sich übertrieben. „Sie wird morgen einen entsetzlichen Kater haben. Ein Glück, dass sie nicht stillt.“

 

Steve trat neben ihn und lehnte sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite gegen den Türrahmen. „Feiertage und Alkohol sind nun einmal eine gefährliche Mischung“, erwiderte er amüsiert. „Sie wurde ein bisschen sentimental, das passiert. Und Marys Eggnog hat es wirklich in sich. Man stellt ihn besser nicht in die Nähe einer offenen Flamme.“

 

„Es ist nett von deiner Schwester, dass sie Rachel ihr altes Zimmer überlassen hat und im Hotel übernachtet.“ Danny streckte die Hand aus und zupfte an dem Mistelzweig aus Plastik, den Mary ihrem Bruder angesteckt hatte.

 

„Sie hat das so geplant, glaub mir“, erklärte Steve. „Denkst du, sie hätte spontan zu dieser Jahreszeit ein Hotelzimmer gefunden? Hawaii ist seit Wochen bis auf das letzte Bett ausgebucht.“ Er schob die Finger seines Partners weg. „Sie und Joanie kommen zum Frühstück. Und zum Auspacken der Geschenke.“

 

Danny grinste. „Gracie hat ihr bestes Geschenk schon bekommen, ihre Worte. Ein eigenes Zimmer in deinem Haus bedeutet sehr viel für sie“, setzte er – wieder ernst - hinzu. „Und mich.“

 

„In unserem Haus“, korrigierte ihn Steve. „Es war an der Zeit dafür. Sie soll wissen, dass sie immer ein Zuhause bei uns hat, egal wie das Verhältnis zwischen dir und Rachel ist.“ Er griff seinerseits nach der Hula-Weihnachtsmann-vor-Palmen-Krawatte, die Grace ihrem Vater mitgebracht hatte und die Danny mit liebevollem Stolz – und immun gegen allen und jeden Spott – trug. „Und irgendwie bin ich doch jetzt auch ihr Vater, nachdem du endlich „Ja“ gesagt hast.“

 

„Sie wird dich aber jetzt nicht Daddy nennen, oder?“ Ein Hauch Unsicherheit lag in Dannys Antwort.

 

„Nun…“ Steve zögerte absichtlich. „Sie nennt Stan Stan und dich Danno, also wäre der Titel noch frei…“ Er lachte, als sein Partner das Gesicht verzog und beugte sich vor, um ihn zu küssen. „Keine Sorge, ich bin mit Onkel Steve oder einfach nur Steve völlig zufrieden.“

 

Danny gab ihm einen kleinen Stoß vor die Brust. „Und wie soll ich dich nennen? Mister Ich-habe-die-Weisheit-mit-Löffeln-gefressen?“

 

„Oh, einfach nur Ehemann – das klingt doch sehr nett, findest du nicht?“ Steve legte die Hände auf die Hüften seines Partners, zog ihn näher zu sich.

 

„Wir sind noch nicht verheiratet“, erinnerte ihn Danny. „Der Gouverneur hat noch nicht entschieden, ob er uns weiter zusammen arbeiten lassen kann, wenn wir unsere Beziehung offiziell machen.“

 

„Nun…“ Steve fischte den Plastikmistelzweig von seinem Hemd und hielt ihn über ihre Köpfe. „Eigentlich wollte ich es dir erst morgen früh sagen, sozusagen als ein zusätzliches Geschenk, aber der Gouverneur hat mich heute Morgen angerufen. Um uns schöne Weihnachten zu wünschen und zu sagen, dass er eine Änderung der Vorschriften veranlasst. Ab sofort dürfen auch Ehepaare bei Five-0 arbeiten.“ Er lachte, als Danny – was selten vorkam – völlig sprachlos war.

 

„So plötzlich?“, fragte Danny misstrauisch. „Was ist der Haken daran?“

 

„Er hat uns sogar nachträglich zur Verlobung gratuliert.“ Steve hob die Schultern. „Vielleicht… will er uns in einer winzigen Dokumentation über das moderne Hawaii haben.“

 

„WAS?“ Danny fuhr auf, als hätte ihn etwas gestochen. „Im Fernsehen, oder was? Und du hast gesagt, dass du damit okay bist?“

 

„Ich denke. Und vermutlich im Internet.“ Steve wedelte mit dem Mistelzweig, doch Danny war zu aufgebracht, um es zu bemerken. „Natürlich habe ich gesagt, dass es okay ist. Es wird vielleicht sogar ganz lustig.“

 

„Lustig? Wenn der Gouverneur uns wie… wie… eine exotische Vogelart vorführt?“, empörte sich sein Partner.

 

Steve packte ihn am Kragen. „Küss mich endlich, du schräger Vogel, bevor mir der Arm abfällt.“

 

Danny sah nach oben, grinste und packte seinerseits Steve am Hemd, um ihn nach vorne zu ziehen und zu küssen. „Besser, du empfindliches Riesen-SEAL-Baby?“, fragte er grinsend.

 

„Besser“, bestätigte Steve und warf den Mistelzweig in Richtung Couchtisch. „Und jetzt lass uns endlich ins Bett gehen. Ich will mein erstes Geschenk auspacken.“

 

Danny ließ sich zur Treppe ziehen. „Du glaubst hoffentlich nicht, dass ich Sex mit dir habe, wenn meine Ex-Frau und meine Tochter im gleichen Haus schlafen?“

 

Steve stoppte. Das hatte er nicht vorhergesehen, als er Rachel Obdach bot und das Gästezimmer zu einem dauerhaften Domizil für Grace umgestaltete. Danny grinste und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern. „Das war dafür, dass du mich nicht vorher gefragt hast, ob ich mit der Bedingung des Gouverneurs einverstanden bin.“

 

„Heißt das, wir können doch Sex haben?“, fragte Steve.

 

„So lang wir dabei leise sind.“ Danny begann die Krawatte zu lockern, während er die Stufen hoch ging. „Ich denke, ich habe eine zweite Verwendungsmöglichkeit für das Ding gefunden, falls du Hilfe dabei brauchst.“

 

„Das werden wir sehen, wer Hilfe braucht.“ Steve lachte, als er seinem Partner die Treppe hoch folgte. „Mele Kalikimaka, Danno.“

 

 

Ende

 

 

 

#############################################

 

Dieses war der erste Streich... Weitere "Weihnachten mit der Familie" - Storys werde ich in den nächsten Tagen für Burn Notice und Torchwood posten.   
  
In diesem Sinne schöne Feiertage und einen Guten Rutsch ins Neue Jahr.  
  
lg,  
C


End file.
